The Hero at MgRonald's
by Tsuki97
Summary: What exactly is the hero doing at MgRonald's? Read and find out! A Maou X Emi one shot! Enjoy!


Hey guys! My second Maou X Emi one shot! Please do enjoy :D And sadly I don't own anything.

Warning: Some cussing.

* * *

 **The Hero at MgRonald's**

Maou stepped into MgRonald's right on time as usual. It was time for another day of hard work. But today was not like any other day. It was a holiday, which meant it was going to be an extra busy day. The devil went straight to the staff room and put on his uniform. He heard the front door bell "Good morning Chi!" he said turning to face her with a grin.

"Today's gonna be hard. I hop-eh?!" Maou stopped dead on his tracks, his eyes widening. In front of him was the hero; Emilia in a MgRonald's uniform which was tad a bit unfitting. Emi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "Good morning."

"Wha? What are you doing here? In THAT?" Maou voiced his obvious confusion. Emi sighed, seemingly pouting as she was reminded of having to spend the day with him.

"Chi-Ho is sick. Since it was a busy day she didn't want to leave you all by yourself. Honestly that girl is too nice for you! So here I am, her substitution for the day." Emi finished with a loud huff. She may or may not had a small jealousy bubbling inside her. For Chi-Ho to be that worried of him! Were they that close?

Maou face-palmed and dragged the hand down his face. "Great! Oh man…" he muttered sarcastically. They, well mostly she, hated each others guts. This was going to be a long day for Maou. "Anyway is she okay? She didn't even tell me." Maou asked, after getting over the initial shock.

There it was again. That small jealousy tugging at her heart. He was very worried about Chi-Ho too. Did they call each other daily? Emi shook off her thoughts but not her deep frown "It's just a cold. Why do you care anyway?" she muttered the last part.

"Well since we can't help it, might as well make this work. Like it or not Emi I'm your boss here. You sure you're up for this?" Maou raised an eyebrow at her looking her up and down discreetly.

Damn! The uniform she was wearing, did not fit at all…apart from some aspects. The top was too loose on her since…well since 'hers' were small, he guessed. And the skirt was a little too short for his liking, exposing her long legs for hungry eyes. But all in all, strangely she looked kinda cute to him. If only her ponytail was replaced with a messy bed head; she would look like a hot girl just out of bed. Wait...The hell was he thinking about?! Maou shook his head vigorously, in an attempt to clear his not-so-pure thoughts. When Emilia raised a curious eyebrow at him, Maou just gave a sheepish grin, waving a hand dismissively.

Emi shrugged and walked behind the counter a little embarrassed. She was painfully aware that here, today, Maou really was her superior. "So…. ehem…. what exactly are my duties?" Emi mumbled looking to the side.

The devil heaved a sigh and turned to look at her, only to freeze once again. Emi had her arms crossed under her chest, making the loose t-shirt slide a little bit to the side, showing the strap of her bra. The fact that her looking to the other side, revealed more skin of her creamy shoulder, didn't help at all either.

Maou had to practically force his gaze elsewhere by slapping himself. Startled, Emi looked at him like he has lost it. He just gulped, still looking anywhere but her and pointed a finger at the general direction of her shoulder. Still confused Emi looked down at herself and gasped. Quickly fixing her top she glared daggers at Maou "YOU PERVERT! How dare you ogle at me!" she made a move to take out her sword grinding her teeth.

"Wha?! Stop you idiot! You can't take that out here!" Maou waved his hands frantically, looking around to see if anyone was near. "And EXCUSE ME! You are the one having things on display!" Steam was practically coming out of Emi's ears. "Why you jerk! Y-ah" she stopped abruptly when the Manager; Miss Kisaki showed up from the office.

"Ah! You're here Miss Yusa. Chi-Ho told me you'd come on time. Good to have you here. And I'm sorry I couldn't find a better fitting uniform for you." She smiled as she shook Emi's hand. "Thank you Madam. I'll do my best. And it's fine." Emi replied politely. "I would've told there was no reason for a substitution, but you see, it's a busy day so we need all the hands we can get. You are a very good friend I must say." Miss Kisaki added making Maou scoff lightly. After sending a glare his way Emi smiled at the Manager.

"Oh it's no big deal. It's a holiday and I don't have anything else to do. This would be fun I guess." Maou watched her partly amused. She wouldn't be saying that after a few hours though. Miss Kisaki also gave a nervous laugh at that and turned to leave. "Maou will help you with anything. Maou, take care of her." She said before leaving the two alone again. They both made faces of distaste and looked at each other through narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, like I'd need any help from a looser like this." Emi said with a smirk. Maou just sighed already tired of this crap "Just don't flash anyone."

"WHAT?!"

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

The day actually went by smoothly, with the devil helping the hero constantly despite her protests. People were practically flowing through the doors of MgRonald's, as the employees ran around trying to serve everyone. Emillia stopped for a second to take a breath and whipped her forehead with the back of her hand. Working in a fast food restaurant was way harder than she imagined. Not that she was going to admit it out loud though. Especially not to a certain demon king.

Although his constant helps made her heart flutter a little bit, she was sadly aware that it was just a professional curtsy on his part. How she wished he did all that because he cared for her. He must be laughing at how stupid she is. A hero who doesn't even know how to operate an ice cream machine.

Meanwhile the mentioned demon was watching her with a slightly concerned look. He knew working here could take a toll on Emi. Especially since she was used to a job that required sitting around all day, not running around all day. The devil actually had been keeping an eye on her. Always rushing to help out, when she seemed to be in trouble. She was actually cuter than Chi-Ho when flustered. Oh how he wished to see her like that more often, rather than having that always present scowl when she sees him.

Maou felt a bit sad and jealous at how Emi smiled sweetly at the customers. He would never be the recipient of that smile. He was dragged out of his little self-pity session when he spotted a couple of gangster looking dudes beckoned Emi over to their table. What unsettled him was the sickening smirks they had plastered on their faces.

Emi saw some fishy looking guys signaling her and made her way there. She didn't particularly like the looks they were giving, but reminded herself that they were customers. No matter what kind of creep, she had to treat them nicely. Or else it would ruin the reputation of the shop, as lectured by Maou. Emi plastered her fake smile as she approached them "Yes! How can I help you, sir?" she asked sweetly as their smirks grew.

"You see sexy; I can't seem to find what I want on the menu. Can you help me?" one of the men asked in an overly sweet voice, as he openly checked her out. Eye twitching at the nick name and the dirty looks, Emi laughed forcefully "Of course sir! What are you looking for?" the pitch of her voice had increased into a squeak as she was trying hard to contain her anger. She was a substitute for Chi-Ho. If she flips, it might be a problem for her job. She didn't want to cause any trouble for Chi-Ho.

"Can you tell me your name sweetheart? I looked for it in the menu, to order you of course. HAHAHA" he high-fived with his buddy and laughed obnoxiously. Other customers were also starting to look at their direction. Emi grinded her teeth together as she was vibrating with rage. The nerve of these bastards! Suddenly Emi felt a presence beside her. More specifically, a dark presence which made a shiver run down even her spine. She glanced to her side, to see an obviously fuming devil. But he was doing a good job hiding it, if not for the ominous aura seeping from him. But…why was he angry?

Maou spoke through gritted teeth "What seems to be the problem here good sir?" The gangster scoffed at him "Who asked you to come looser? Just buss off." He turned to wink at Emi again. Maou's eye twitched "As it happens sir, I'm the shift manager here, so if there is a problem I'm the one you should be consulting." The devil's patience was running low rapidly.

Although Emi was flattered, touched, amused and confused by the whole situation, she couldn't help but grimace at what Maou said. So he came here because he felt obliged about an employee, nothing else. What did she expect? Emi sighed at her inner thoughts and continued to glare at the rascals, who clearly didn't have any idea of who they were messing with. "How many times do I have to tell you douche bag? Go. Away!" the poor guy really had it coming didn't he?

"…Get out…" Maou said in a dangerously low voice. "Excuse me?" the two gangsters stood up laughing mockingly. Then, one of them made a very bad decision. He grabbed Emi's shoulder and tried to pull her to him, making her loose shirt slip from her shoulder completely. Wrong move buddy. Emi shrieked in horror while the devil's last string of patience, snapped.

Emi was about to smack him upside the head, but a very pissed off Maou beat her to it. One punch in the face and the tough guy was out like a light bulb with a broken nose. The other one trembled in fear, his eyes wide and as pale as a sheet.

"You have 10 ticking seconds to leave with this shit head." Maou breathed heavily, his eyes glowing crimson. He screamed like a girl and scurried off, dragging the unconscious body with him. While the other employees calmed the other customers, Maou grabbed Emi's wrist and dragged her to the staff room without a word.

After he banged the door behind them, even before Emi could process anything, she was shoved up against the nearest wall. "Wha?! What the hell M-mhmp" her words were effectively cut off by Maou's lips crashing against hers. Her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened at the contact. She tried to push him away half-heartedly but couldn't, as she melted into his firm yet gentle kiss. It was warm and passionate, and Emi found herself wanting more and more than she cared to admit. But he was the devil! Her sworn enemy! Why on earth was he kissing her in the first place?! Oh just damn it all to hell! Emillia started kissing back just as fervently, squeezing her eyes shut and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Maou never thought the day would come that the hero would kiss him. He just couldn't take it anymore and acted on impulse. Now he was glad he did. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss, relishing the feeling of her soft lips against his.

After few minutes of making out Maou pulled away, both gasping for air. "What - the hell - was that?" Emi asked in between gasps, looking at him expectantly.

"…sexual tension."

* * *

Did you like it? Bye! Until next time!


End file.
